BIONICLE Sets
Bionicle Sets Support This is a list of all the current and past Bionicle Sets. Types *Canister sets- Basic sized sets sold in plastic canisters. They come in groups of six, although nowadays there is more than one set of six. In fact, there have been two series of canisters every year except 2001 and 2010, the first and last years of the Bionicle saga. They are priced $6.99 to $12.99 or £4.99 to £10.99. Usually include a team of Toa, or team of major characters. Most popular. *Box sets - Smaller sets that come in small boxes. Sold in groups of six, with the exception of 2007, in which there were only four. $2.99 to $7.99 or £1.99 to £3.99 Usually includes Matoran, or other minor characters. *Titans or Warriors - Big sets that come in larger boxes, and occasionally include a special Box Set or Canister style set. Normally priced between $15 and $60 or £10.99 to £29.99. Some special sets, such as Karzahni and Kardas Dragon were once over £60 ($95), but then reduced to their final prices. Usually include "boss" enemy characters, larger protagonists, or a smaller being such as a Toa with an accessory, such as a vehicle. *Playsets - Lego sets to the scale of traditional Lego parts, introduced in 2005, discontinued after 2007. Included major battle scenes, with many characters as minifigures. *Collectibles - The collectibles come in even smaller boxes that have a number of extra collectibles. Normally, each year's sets also include that year's collectible, however, there was none after 2007's Squid. Priced around $2 or £1.50. Are often loaded into standard issue projectile launchers that are included with canisters sets. *Vehicles - Sets that include vehicles and a pilot or pilots. Their size ranges from the small Cendox V1 to the titanic Skopio XV-1. Their prices can range from $20 all the way to $90. Vehicles were released as a series in summer 2008 and 2009. 2001 *'Collectible' **8525-8530 Kanohi Mask Pack ***Contained two random Kanohi. *'Turaga (Box Sets)' **8540 Turaga Vakama **8541 Turaga Matau **8542 Turaga Onewa **8543 Turaga Nokama **8544 Turaga Nuju **8545 Turaga Whenua *** All six could be combined to make a Turaga Nui. *** Turaga Onewa and Pohatu could be combined to make a Dikapi. *'Toa/Toa Mata (Canisters)' **8531 Toa Pohatu **8532 Toa Onua **8533 Toa Gali **8534 Toa Tahu **8535 Toa Lewa **8536 Toa Kopaka ***Instructions included with Pohatu, Onua and Tahu to build Toa Kaita Akamai. ***Although never in the booklets, Gali and Pohatu could combine into the Mata Nui Cow. ***Instructions included with Gali, Lewa and Kopaka to build Toa Kaita Wairuha. ***Pohatu and Turaga Onewa could be combined to make a Dikapi. *'Rahi (Titans)' **8537 Nui-Rama *** Contained two Nui-Rama models. *** Inlcuded instructions to make a Nui-Kopen. **8538 Muaka & Kane-Ra *** Inlcuded instructions to make a Kuma-Nui. **8539 Manas *** Contained two Manas models, and two LEGO motors and remote controls. *** Inlcuded instructions to make a Mana-Ko. **8548 Nui-Jaga *** Contained two Nui-Jaga models. *** Inlcuded instructions to make a Kahu. **8549 Tarakava *** Contained two Tarakava models. *** Inlcuded instructions to make a Tarakava Nui *'Matoran (McDonald's Toys)' **1388 Huki **1389 Onepu **1390 Macku **1391 Jala **1392 Kongu **1393 Matoro ***Included instructions to build two Matoran Kaita and a Matoran Nui. 2002 *'Collectible' **8569 Krana Pack ***Contained three random Krana and two gold or silver Kanohi. *'Bohrok Va (Box Sets)' ** 8550 Gahlok Va ** 8551 Kohrak Va ** 8552 Lehvak Va ** 8553 Pahrak Va ** 8554 Tahnok Va ** 8555 Nuhvok Va ***Nuhvok Va and Kohrak Va could be put together to make a Mata Nui fishing bird ***Included instructions to build a combination of Gahlok Va, Kohrak Va and Lehvak Va. ***Included instructions to build a combination of Pahrak Va, Tahnok Va and Nuhvok Va. *'Bohrok (Canister Sets)' ** 8560 Pahrak ** 8561 Nuhvok ** 8562 Gahlok ** 8563 Tahnok ** 8564 Lehvak ** 8565 Kohrak ***Instructions to build a combination of Gahlok, Kohrak and Lehvak. ***Instructions to build a combination of Pahrak, Tahnok, and Nuhvok. ****Neither of the 2 above models are in the storyline. ****Lehvak and Gahlok could combine to make a Ghekula. Instructions were never included. *'Titans' **8556 Boxor ***Included a new McDonalds Promotional Matoran style set, Nuparu, and instructions for an alternate model, which was not included in the storyline. **8557 Exo-Toa ***Certain Toa Mata or Toa Nuva sets could be placed inside the set, by flipping the head back, pressing the orange button in the center and taking the rubber bands off of pieces on the legs, for footholds. ***Included instructions for an alternate model, dubbed the "Exo Raptor". The Alternate model was not included in the storyline. **8558 Cahdok and Gahdok ***Included instructions for an alternate model, dubbed the "Bahrag Spider". The Alternate Model was not included in the storyline. *'Extra' **Vahi, Mask of Time. **8546 PowerPack ***Contained new McDonalds Promotional Matoran style set, Hafu, a silver Rua, CD, Bamboo Disk with image of a Hau. *'Toa Nuva (Canisters)' **8566 Onua Nuva **8567 Lewa Nuva **8568 Pohatu Nuva **8570 Gali Nuva **8571 Kopaka Nuva **8572 Tahu Nuva ***Contained instructions with Pohatu Nuva, Onua Nuva and Tahu Nuva to build Akamai Nuva. Not included in storyline, but assumed it exists. ***Contained instructions with Kopaka Nuva, Gali Nuva and Lewa Nuva to build Wairuha Nuva. 2003 *'Bohrok-Kal (Canister Sets)' **8573 Nuhvok-Kal **8574 Tahnok-Kal **8575 Kohrak-Kal **8576 Lehvak-Kal **8577 Pahrak-Kal **8578 Gahlok-Kal ***Contained instructions with Gahlok-Kal, Lehvak-Kal and Kohrak-Kal to build a combo model. ***Contained instructions with Tahnok-Kal, Nuhvok-Kal and Pahrak-Kal to build a combo model. Not included in storyline, but assumed it exists. *'Rahkshi (Canister Sets)' **8587 Panrahk **8588 Kurahk **8589 Lerahk **8590 Guurahk **8591 Vorahk **8592 Turahk ***Included instructions with Panrahk, Guurahk and Vorahk to build Rahkshi Kaita Vo. ***Included instructions with Kurahk, Lerahk and Turahk to build Rahkshi Kaita Za. *'Collectibles' **8598 Krana Nuva ***Contained two various Kanohi Nuva and three various Krana. **8599 Krana-Kal ***Contained two random Kanohi Nuva and three random Krana-Kal. **8580 Kraata ***Contained three Kraata (various types). *'Other' **10023 Bionicle Master Builder Set. *'Matoran (Box Sets)' ** 8581 Kopeke ** 8582 Matoro ** 8583 Hahli ** 8584 Hewkii ** 8585 Hafu ** 8586 Macku ***Includes instructions to build two alternate models. Neither are included in the storyline. *'Titans' **8593 Makuta **8594 Jaller and Gukko *** Contained a Box Set-style Matoran. **8595 Takua and Pewku *** Contained a Box Set-Style Matoran. **8596 Takanuva *** Contained a 2002 Toa Nuva-Style Model. **10201 Takutanuva ***Contained sets Makuta and Takanuva and a Special Edition mask. The model could be used to create the separate sets. ***The Makuta and Takanuva models could be used to make Takutanuva. ***The Makuta, Jaller & Gukko and Takua & Pewku sets could be combined to make a "Makuta Nui." It is often mistaken for an Ash Bear. 2004 *'Toa Metru (Canisters)' **8601 Vakama **8602 Nokama **8603 Whenua **8604 Onewa **8605 Matau **8606 Nuju *** Illustrations included inside the "The Darkness Below" book showed how to make the Krahka form of all six fused Toa Metru. ***Vakama, Matau and Onewa could be combined to make a Kralhi. ***Nokama, Whenua and Nuju could be combined to make a Kraawa. *'Matoran (Box sets)' **8607 Nuhrii **8608 Vhisola **8609 Tehutti **8610 Ahkmou **8611 Orkahm **8612 Ehrye ***Nuhrii, Orahkm and Ahkmou could be combined to make a Kinloka. ***Ehrye, Tehutti and Vhisola could be combined to make a Kavinika. *'Collectibles' **8613 Kanoka Disk Launcher Pack ***Included two random Kanoka Disks and a Kanoka Disk Launcher. *'Vahki (Canisters)' **8614 Nuurakh **8615 Bordakh **8616 Vorzakh **8617 Zadakh **8618 Rorzakh **8619 Keerakh ***Nuurakh, Rorzakh, and Zadakh could be combined to make a Kranua. ***Bordakh, Vorzakh, and Keerakh could be combined to make a Kraahu. *'Titans' **8811 Toa Lhikan & Kikanalo *** Contained a Toa Metru style set. **8623 Krekka **8622 Nidhiki **8621 Turaga Dume and Nivawk *** Contained a Box set style Matoran. **10202 Ultimate Dume ***Contained Krekka, Nidhiki, Nivawk, and an exclusive mask. **Contained Instructions to make Ultimate Dume. **Nidhiki and Nivawk could be combined to make a Lohrak, instructions were not included with this set. 2005 *'Collectible' **8748 Rhotuka Spinners *'Rahaga (Box Sets)' **4868 Gaaki **4869 Pouks **4870 Kualus **4877 Norik **4878 Bomonga **4879 Iruini ***Bomonga, Norik and Iruini could be combined to make a Colony Drone. ***Gaaki, Pouks and Kualus could be combined to make an Ice Vermin. *'Toa Hordika (Canisters)' **8736 Toa Hordika Vakama **8737 Toa Hordika Nokama **8738 Toa Hordika Whenua **8739 Toa Hordika Onewa **8740 Toa Hordika Matau **8741 Toa Hordika Nuju ***Matau and Onewa could be combined to make a Rock Raptor. ***Nokama and Nuju could be combined to make a Sea Spider. ***Vakama and Whenua could be combined to make a Cable Crawler. ***Nokama, Onewa and Nuju could be combined to make a Frostelus, although instructions were not included with the sets. ***Vakama, Whenua and Matau could be combined to make a Protocairn, although instructions were not included with the sets. *'Visorak (Canisters)' **8742 Vohtarak **8743 Boggarak **8744 Oohnorak **8745 Roporak **8746 Keelerak **8747 Suukorak ***Boggarak, Roporak and Suukorak could be combined to make a Venom Flyer, although instructions were not included with the sets. ***Vohtarak, Oohnorak and Keelerak could be combined to make a Parakrekk, although instructions were not included with the sets. ***Boggarak and Suukorak could be combined to make a Kahgarak, instructions were included with the sets. ***Vohtarak and Oohnorak could be combine to make a Gate Guardian, instructions were included with the sets. ***Keelerak and Roporak could be combined to make a Chute Lurker, instructions were included with the sets. ***All six Visorak models could be combined to make a Zivon, although instructions were not included with the sets. *'Special Edition Toa Hagah (Canisters)' **8762 Toa Iruini **8763 Toa Norik *'Titans' **8755 Keetongu **8756 Sidorak **8761 Roodaka **10203 Voporak ***Consisted of Keetongu, Sidorak, and Roodaka sets. ***The separate Keetongu, Sidorak and Roodaka sets could be combined to make Voporak as well. ***Keetongu and Roodaka could be combined to make The Shadowed One. ***Keetongu and Sidorak could be combined to make Sentrahk. *'Extra' **6637 Ultimate Battle Set **8715-1: Ultimate Creatures Accessory Set *'Playsets' **8757 Visorak Battle Ram **8758 Tower of Toa **8759 The Battle of Metru Nui **8769 Visorak's Gate 2006 *'Voya Nui Resistance Team (Box Sets)' **8721 Velika **8722 Kazi **8723 Piruk **8724 Garan **8725 Balta **8726 Dalu ***Balta, Piruk and Velika could be combined to make a Lava Hawk. ***Dalu, Kazi and Garan could be combined to make a Dagger Spider. *'Piraka (Canisters)' **8900 Reidak **8901 Hakann **8902 Vezok **8903 Zaktan **8904 Avak **8905 Thok ***Avak and Hakann could be combined to make the "Piraka Combiner 1". ***Vezok and Thok could be combined to make the "Piraka Combiner 2". ***Reidak and Zaktan could be combined to make the "Piraka Combiner 3". ***Vezok, Thok and Reidak could be combined to make Irnakk. ***Hakann, Zaktan and Avak could be combined to make a Protodax. *'Collectible' **8719 Zamor Spheres *'Toa Inika (Canisters)' **8727 Toa Jaller **8728 Toa Hahli **8729 Toa Nuparu **8730 Toa Hewkii **8731 Toa Kongu **8732 Toa Matoro ***Hahli, Nuparu and Hewkii could be combined to make Toa Jovan, although no instuctions were included with the sets. *'Titans' **8734 Brutaka **8733 Axonn **8626 Irnakk *** Contained the Thok, Vezok and Reidak sets. **8625 Umbra **8764 Vezon and Fenrakk *** Contained a Canister Piraka style set. **10204 Vezon and Kardas ***Contained Axonn, Brutaka, and Vezon & Fenrakk. ***The separate Axonn, Brutaka and Vezon and Fenrakk sets could also be used to make Vezon and Kardas. ***Axonn and Brutaka could be combined to make Botar. *'Extra' *'6620 Ultimate Accessory Set' *'6638 Ultimate Creatures Accessory Set' *'Playsets' **8892 Piraka Outpost **8893 Lava Chamber Gate **8894 Piraka Stronghold **8624 Race for the Mask of Life 2007 *'Matoran/Hydruka (Box Sets)' **8929 Defilak **8930 Dekar **8931 Thulox **8932 Morak *'Barraki (Canisters)' **8916 Takadox **8917 Kalmah **8918 Carapar **8919 Mantax **8920 Ehlek **8921 Pridak ***Carapar, Ehlek and Mantax could be combined to make a Pit War Tortoise. ***Toa Mahri Nuparu, Toa Mahri Matoro, Carapar and Mantax could be combined to make a Manutri. ***Takadox, Kalmah and Pridak could be combined to make a Zyglak. *'Collectible' **8934 Squid Ammo *'Titans' **8922 Gadunka **8923 Hydraxon **8924 Maxilos and Spinax **8935 Nocturn **8939 Lesovikk & Sea Sled *** Inlcuded a Toa Mahri Canister style set. **8940 Karzahni ***Contained two Box Set style Matoran, Sarda and Idris. *'Toa Mahri (Canisters)' **8910 Kongu **8911 Jaller **8912 Hewkii **8913 Nuparu **8914 Hahli **8915 Matoro ***Toa Mahri Nuparu, Toa Mahri Matoro, Carapar and Mantax could be combined to make a Manutri. *'Playsets' **8925 Barraki Deepsea Patrol **8926 Toa Undersea Attack **8927 Toa Terrain Crawler 2008 *'Matoran (Box Sets)' **8944 Tanma **8945 Solek **8946 Photok **8947 Radiak **8948 Gavla **8949 Kirop ***Lewa Nuva, Antroz, Tanma and Radiak could be combined to make Spiriah. *'Toa/Makuta Phantoka (Canisters)' **8685 Kopaka Nuva **8686 Lewa Nuva **8687 Pohatu Nuva **8691 Antroz **8692 Vamprah **8693 Chirox ***Pohatu Nuva, Vamprah and Toa Ignika could be combined to make a Niazesk. ***Lewa Nuva, Antroz, Tanma and Radiak could be combined to make Spiriah. *'Toa/Makuta Mistika (Canisters)' **8694 Krika **8695 Gorast **8696 Bitil **8688 Gali Nuva **8689 Tahu Nuva **8690 Onua Nuva ***Gali Nuva, Tahu Nuva and Onua Nuva could be combined to make Trinuma. ***Krika, Gorast, and Bitil can be combined to make a Swamp Stalker. *'Titans' **8697 Toa Ignika *** Contained a Toa Canister Style Set. *** Pohatu Nuva, Vamprah and Toa Ignika could be combined to make a Niazesk. **8699 Takanuva **8952 Mutran and Vican *** Contained a Canister Style Makuta and a Box Set style Matoran. **8953 Icarax **8698 Vultraz & Sky Fighter *** Contained a Box Set Matoran Style set. **8954 Mazeka & Swamp Strider *** Contained a Box Set Matoran Style set. **8941 Rockoh T3 *** Contained a Canister style Toa set. **8942 Jetrax T6 *** Contained a Canister style Makuta set. *** Available in Yellow (Limited Edition) **8943 Axalara T9 *** Contained a Canister style Toa set. *'Special Edition' *20005 Klakk 2009 *'Agori (Box Sets)' **8972 Atakus **8973 Raanu **8974 Tarduk **8975 Berix **8976 Metus **8977 Zesk *'Glatorian (Canister)' **8978 Skrall **8979 Malum **8980 Gresh **8981 Tarix **8982 Strakk **8983 Vorox *'Titans' **8990 Fero and Skirmix ***Contained an Agori style set. ***Malum and Skirmix could combine to make a lizard creature called a Sand Stalker. **8991 Tuma **8998 Toa Mata Nui *'Glatorian Legends (Canisters)' **8984 Stronius **8985 Ackar **8986 Vastus **8987 Kiina **8988 Gelu **8989 Mata Nui *'Vehicles' **8992 Cendox V1 ***Contained an Agori set. **8993 Kaxium V3 ***Contained two Agori sets. **8994 Baranus V7 ***Contained an Agori set. **8995 Thornatus V9 ***Contained a Glatorian set. **8996 Skopio XV-1 ***Contained a Glatorian set. *Other **20012 Click (Not available in the USA, except via BrickMaster) 2010 *'BIONICLE Stars (Canister Sets)' **7116 Tahu **7117 Gresh **7135 Takanuva **7136 Skrall **7137 Piraka **7138 Rahkshi ***Each set came with a piece of the Golden Armor. The armor can be put on Tahu to replace his regular armor. ***All six (and the golden armor) can be combined to make Gaardus. Instructions weren't included with the sets, but can be gotten at http://club.lego.com by entering the clubcode "BIONICLEBUILD". Category:Sets Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010